


Sleepy

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: F/Flashwave [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Bailey's really,reallytired.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Red's excellent [board](http://a-redharlequin.tumblr.com/post/172381958640/lets-go-to-bed-i-missed-you-missed-you)!

Mica was halfway through _Frankenstein_ when Bailey came home dead on her feet after a night of heroics.  Bailey’s struggled to keep her eyes open.  Her fingers missing the zipper of her suit.

Mica swept Bailey into her arms when she wobbled, carrying her to bed.  Bailey clung to her as much as she could, but she was too wiped out to get a solid grip.

“Gotta get your suit off ya first, doll,” Mica smiled as she dressed Bailey for bed.

Bailey half mumbled, half keened.  Her day at CCPD and her night as the Flash weighed so heavily upon her that she couldn’t even talk.

“Sleep, doll,” Mica kissed the back of her neck, holding her snugly after setting her reading glasses on the nightstand.

Bailey murmured something that sounded liked _nigh’ Mi’_ , finally surrendering to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
